ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Pet Trouble
Overview The gang meet a Galvanic Mechamorph named Tools which is wanted by galactic criminals because he holds a secret message that needs to be delivered to the organization Z-Force. Plot It was a dark evening sky. Two teens on a date were staring at the night sky. "Look, honey!" the boy pointed at the star. "Woah. I wonder how many stars are there..." the girl said. "You know, are date feels like counting the stars..." "You mean... INFINITE?" "No. It's pointless..." The girl slapped him. "It was a joke!" the boy protested. Suddenly, a comet appeared. It was falling into the exact location they were sitting. It landed, and cause a massive fall. No one was dead, but they were half burnt. Theme song The kids were watching the news in HQ on their giant massive computer. The comet made a massive hit that almost blew the whole cliff. No one was dead, but we did find two witnesses on the scene. "We saw it all! There was a-- a-- a giant sea snake. Yeah, that's it. Whoosh! It went! I tried to fight it, but it burned my shirt... and stuff." the boy told, which was actually a lie to try and act cool. Jake turned the TV off. "Pfft. What a load of fake," Jake said. "I bet it was something else. Possibly a new Trix... Heh." Eric entered the HQ. "Well? What are you gusy waiting for? Check the meteor site!" Eric commanded. The team put on their suits and went on to examine the crash site. In the crash site, the team saw tents set up everywhere. Guards guarding. Fences around it. The team went to find a better look. It was Z-Force! The organization they were in. "Well, look who we have here!" one of the guards said. "It's okay. We're Z-Force." Jake said. The team went inside the tent and found one of the commanders. "What are you newbees doing here?!" the commander asked. "Relax. We were sent here by Z-Force member Eric Salov." Samantha explained. "THE Eric Salov?" the commander asked. "Heck yeah! Wait... what do you mean by 'the'?" Johnny asked. "Okay. Sargent Roots will assist you to the meteor." the commander said. "Meteor? I thought it was a star..." Micah thought. "Yeah, but the news said comet..." Vincent added. "Yeah, but now, it's a meteor..." Andrei told. "Meteor, star, comet, whatever..." Sargent Roots told. Sargent Roots pointed out the meteor (Or comet, or star). "Woah. That is big..." Vincent commented. Outisde the tent, there was a guard, just doing his job, and then suddenly a Sludgepuppy appeared. It attacked several other guards. The team heard bullets. "What was that?!" Jake asked. The team looked out of the window and saw the alien attacking. "Heh. New alien DNA!" Jake excitedly said. "Wait for a second, Jake. Think this through." Jared stopped Jake from attacking the alien. "There's a sludge-blob-like alien. You can't just turn into an alien and attack! That blob alien might be very dangerous. It's sticky. It might even suck you in." "Okay. Fine..." Jake agreed. Vincent and Jake finally thought of a plan. Jake went outside and called the Sludgepuppy. "Hey ugly! Come at me!" The Sudgepuppy attacked Jake, but Jake dodged and transformed into SubZero and froze its arm. "Gah! What is this?!" the Sludgepuppy asked. "Really? You can talk ALL this time?!" SubZero said. The Sludgepuppy tried to attack SubZero with his other arm, but again, SubZero turned it into ice. "Gah! Stop!" the Sludge demanded. "Until you tell me what you're here for!" SubZero told. "You mean you don't have the message?!" "Message?" The Sludge broke free out of the ice and escaped. "Aw man..." Jared griefed. "And I got this net for nothing..." "You can't caych a blob. It'll pass through..." Vincent explained. "Yeah... I knew that..." Suddenly, Samantha hears a noise from a bush. "What was that?" she asked. It walked closer and closer. The team prepared its defenses. Suddenly... "Aaah!" Jake yelled out. The team went to follow the sound. It turned out that it wasn't a monster-alien, but it was a tiny little Galvan Mechamorph, licking Jake's face. "Ah-hahahahaha! Look at this cute little fella!" Jake laughed. The Galvan Mechamorph barked. The team didn't know what it meant, but they think it meant that it liked Jake. "Okay. So, what are we going to do with this lil' fella?" Samantha patted the Galvan Mechamorph. The team went back to HQ and examined Tools, as Jared called it because it turned into a tool belt about 7 minutes ago. "Hm... this creature is incredible!" Vincent told. "He has the power to transform into any machines." "Heard that, Jared? We found you a replacement." Johnny teased. "Tee-Hee-hee. Very funny, Johnny." Jared said, sarcastically. "Well... who shall keep it guard?" Samantha said. "Me! I found it, I guard it." Jake told. "Okay. Me and the guys will just find out where did this guy came from, and we'll try to fix his ship... if he has one..." Vincent explained. Jake went back to his house, sat on his couch, and watched Jackson X. It's about a person named Jackson, ten years-old, and has Greek demigod abilities. Yeah. Rip-Off. "You just sit here. Kay', Tools?" Jake told. Woof. That was what Tool replied with. "Okay..." Jake went to the kitchen and heated some pizza. "Here ya' go, Tools." Jake gave tools some of the pizza. "I don't know what you eat, but hey, I never liked vegetables, and I eat some. By that, I mean french fries..." Tools ate some of the pizza. After a while, something weird happened. Tools began shaking, like a child drinking coffee. Woof! Woof! Woof! was the thing Tools could ony say. "Woah. You like pizza? Well, sorry, you ate them all..." Tools began barking again. Then Tools got all crazy, jumped on walls, bit its "tail", and defied gravity. Outside of Jake's house was two Sludgepuppies. "I sense the package there!" one of the Sludgepuppies said. "Yes. I sense it, too." the other one replied. "Okay. So, what next, Tools?" Jake asked. Suddenly, the Sludgepuppies broke the wall of the house. "Woah! You could've used the door!" Jake suggested. Jake called from his communicator. "Guys, ooze blobs are back!" Jake said. "Just freeze them again with SubZero, Jake. We are in the middle of something extraordinary!" Samantha replied. "Okay. I'll try." Jake said. "Tell us, boy! Where is the package!" "Package? what package?! I can't even get a text message... because I don't have a phone..." The Sludges attacked Jake, but he dodged their punch. "Okay! You asked for it!" Jake tried to turn into SubZero, but the Primatrix suggested to go Thorns. "SubZe-- Throns?! Oh man! I didn't even break the watch... yet..." Jake complained. Thorns tried to do everything he could, but all his thorns just kept going inside the Sludges' body. "Man... what can I do else? Ooh... I know!" Thorns thought of a plan. "RUUUN!" Throns grabbed Tools (carefully), and ran as fast as he could. Thorns was relieved of something. "Man. I'm so glad my parents are in a buisness trip!" The Primatrix turned red and turned back to Jake. "Okay. What are you, Tools?" Jake thought. Jake went to HQ and searched the internet for information. Suddenly, Tools glew red instead of its original color, which was blue. "Um... Tools? Buddy? You look... red there..." Jake made a pun. "Wait a minute... you're the package, aren't you?" "Woof!" Tools barked, meaning yes, somehow. Jake made a call to the guys. "Guys. I found the package. It's--" "Hello, human." the Sludgepuppy answered. "What did you do to--" "They're alright... for now. Give us the package and they shall live." "Why should I believe you?" "Because we have your friends..." The phone hanged up. "Okay, Tools. Looks like we're on for a ride..." Jake said. Suddenly, Tools transformed into a giant spaceship. "Oh yeah. I forgot you could do that..." Jake rode on Tools and tracked down the signal of the caller. Mt. Everest. On Eversest, the Sludges were waiting for Jake and th package. "Gah! Why did we have to choose the cold place? Really?" one of the Sludges complained. "I don't know! Just wait! Gosh!" one of the Sludges replied. Jake and Tools were sneaking into Mt. Everest. Jake and Tools went to the back of Everest so that the Sludges don't see them coming. They planned to take them out one by one. Jake transformed into SubZero again. He saw one target. "Gotcha!" SubZero whispered. "You stay here, Tools." SubZero slowly aproached the Sludge guards and froze him. Suddenly, one of the guards heard a yelp. Several of them checked it out and found the frozen Sludge. "He's here!" one of the Sludges said. SubZero knew that they knew he was here already, so he had to freeze them all, but it was hard. Some fought back. One of them even bit SubZero's back. SubZero fell. "Ugh..." SubZero said. The big Sludge, who was obviously their leader, appeared. "Where is the package, boy" the leader said. Tools appeared and helped SubZero. Tools transformed into a blaster and blasted some Sludges out of everest and into the deep ground (Too bad their goo broke their fall), but at the end, the leader got Tools. "Muwahahaha!" he laughed. Jake thought of a little experiment he had done before. He turned fromSubZero into Ticker. "Ticker!" Jake shouted. Ticker ran and punched the leader Sludge. The leader rawred at Ticker, and there was the chance. Ticker jumped into the Sludge's mouth. Inside, you could here Ticker counting down from ten to one. The Sludge leader realized what Jake was doing. "Oh sh--" Boom! Sludge goo everywhere. "Eew..." Jared complained. Back at HQ, Andrei was calling Z-Force Sector H and telling them that the package was actually for them to decode and find out what was it. They appeard after 5 minutes to get it. "So... where is this package anyway?" one of the members asked. "Over here." Rachel pointed out, carrying Tools. "Erm... a Galvanic Mechamorph? We were expecting that two days ago." the member explained. "Yeah. A bit delay, but hey. Here ya' go." Rachel said. They said their good-byes, and Tools left. "Man. I wanted him to be my Jared replacement..." Jake said. "Look on the bright side. You got to go to Everest and explode stuff..." Micah brightened. Epilogue "Eric... the thing everyone fears is near." Rachel said. Eric gasped. "How-- How could this be? It was supposed to be--" "They decided to change it," Rachel said. "I'll give you the prophecy...." The boy who is one of the chosen by the "Gods," Shall see his death against all odds, And see his friends with big greif, He would would even here then "Sniff, sniff." It's his choice to end his days, So that he can make earth preserve... or raze. END Characters *Jake Grayson *Vincent Mac *Samantha Nora *Jared Nik *Johnny Niller *Micah Gil *Andrei Nicholas *Rachel Nicholas *Eric Salov Villains *The Sludgepuppies Aliens Used *SubZero (x2) *Ticker Category:Episodes Category:FusionFall123